The Last Chance - A Valgrace One-Shot
by mel-chan1003
Summary: Jason madly fell in love with his best friend Leo, but believes it to be hopeless and decides to move to Camp Jupiter. On his last day at Camp Half-Blood, he knows he needs to tell Leo he'll be leaving, having avoided the Latino lately. But then he suddenly finds himself in a rather...interesting situation. Jason x Leo One-Shot


Jason/Leo One-Shot  
~MelChan1003

Characters © Rick Riordan / PJO &amp; HoO  
Idea © Mine

It had been two weeks since he had made his decision, three months since he had broken up with Piper and one year of being hopelessly in love with his best friend. Jason sighed, staring across the lake. Next to him, Piper was telling him about all the new campers they had gotten this year.

Jason barely listened.

His mind had wandered off to Leo a long time ago. Come to think of it, where was he this time? He hadn't been in Bunker 9. Maybe he was in his cabin for once.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Piper asked in a slightly annoyed voice. He turned his head. "What?" Piper glared at him for a moment, then her expression softened.

"Did you tell him yet?" She asked gently and Jason turned his head away again. She sighed. "Jason, you're leaving tomorrow and he's the only one who doesn't know. Go and tell him now. Or even better, confess to him! Then you won't even need to leave." Jason made a face. "Who says I'm leaving because of-..." He started, but Piper only raised an eyebrow and he realized there was no point in lying to her. So he just sighed and got up, looking around at the Hephaestus cabin. His heart sank.

He really didn't want to tell Leo that he was going to leave tomorrow. Why couldn't he just leave and somebody else told Leo? No, that would just be cruel and unfair towards Leo. Jason glanced once more to Piper, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up, then he walked towards the cabin, looking more confident than he actually was.

He knew Leo would be upset. After all, they had been best friends for years already. What would he say if Leo asked for a reason? Truth be told, Jason was leaving because he was a coward. He had spent the past year stealing glances at his best friend, dreaming about him when he wasn't having nightmares, constantly imagining things that would never ever happen. Leo always talked about all the hot chicks he could never have and such, after all.

It was so obvious he was straight that Jason couldn't believe why he had fallen for him. Instead of falling in love with Piper and having a nice, normal relationship, his heart had noticed Leo and had gone all 'Holy Zeus! A completely straight guy! I so love him!'. Great. In the beginning, he thought he was imagining things, but then it got clear to him that he actually loved Leo. It was because of that love that he had finally ended it with Piper.

She had taken it quite well given the circumstances. Not every girl would be ok with her boyfriend suddenly turning all gay. But she had just smiled at him and told him 'Go get him, Tiger.' while a tear had been running down her cheeks.

Sadly, he hadn't gone and gotten Leo.

Instead, he had even tried avoiding the boy, but truth be told, if you ever tried not to see a person, they tended to appear wherever you least expect them.

In Jason's case, he had been trying to get his mind off Leo by going to the arena, just to see the boy training there, showing off his slender body and randomly setting things on fire or building deadly machines out of thin air.

When Jason had thought a nice stroll through the forest wouldn't hurt, he had suddenly met Leo, only wearing his shorts, chasing after Buford, the walking table and dragging Jason along, who then had to spend the whole day with a half-naked Leo to catch that cursed table.

Even when Jason had thought he could take refuge at the Big House, suddenly, Leo had been there, presenting Chiron his newest creations. It had been maddening. Of course he loved spending time with Leo. He loved Leo after all.

But it was still painful to watch but not touch.

To be so close yet so far.

He loved Leo and would never want to hurt him, but sometimes he would just love to grab him and tear his clothes off and claim him as his. Though, of course, he'd never do it. He would leave tomorrow after all. For Camp Jupiter.

Of course, Leo could still visit him, but for that he'd need a permission from Chiron and those weren't all that easy to get nowadays. Also, Camp Jupiter was quite far from Camp Half-Blood, so Leo would have to sacrifice valuable work time just to see his friend for a bit.

So Jason expected to not see the boy for a long time. Maybe then he could finally get over him. Though he doubted it. All in all, he just wanted to leave so he wouldn't ravage him and have Leo hate him afterwards. Or even worse: Watch Leo get a girlfriend and lead a happy, straight relationship while Jason kept watching him from afar.

Jason stood in front of the Hephaestus cabin now, feeling his stomach turn and he wanted to leave again. But that wouldn't be fair towards Leo. So he knocked and instinctively hoped for nobody to be there. Of course, Nyssa answered the door a split second later. So much about his luck. "Eh, Jason?" She asked surprised, but then her face split into a smile. „Looking for Leo, huh? He's down in his room." Nyssa led him through the room and he was glad he didn't have to explain himself right now. His heart was beating so freaking fast.

This was so unlike him. He was supposed to be a Praetor. A leader. Not a cowardly high school girl in love. "Thanks, Nyssa." He said and sat down on the bed, pulling the lever so he'd get down to Leo's room. It looked as messy as usual.

Leo sat in the far corner, working on something that looked like a mix between a TV-remote and one of those eBook-readers. When he heard the bed sink behind him, the boy turned around surprised. "Jason! Long time no see." Leo's face split into a wide grin and he got up, brushing grease and scraps off his clothes without much success and hurried over. "Hi Leo. Just thought I'd drop by." Jason said smiling, the sight of Leo making his insides all fuzzy and warm.

Leo always looked so damn hot. Not just because his hair was smoking.

It was just the way his brown curls framed his face and then there also were those startling brown eyes, always twinkling with what seemed to be joy. His slender body was hidden in a casual white shirt and loose brown pants with his magic belt attached. Jason doubted Leo ever took the belt off, not even when he went to sleep.

Still, even with his rather vapid getup, Jason could stare at him all day. Nothing could ever ruin Leo's beauty. Not even the grease marks on his face and the injuries on his hardworking hands. Jason had a thing for Leo's hands as well, which was why nowadays he refused to even as much as glance at them.

"So how are you doing? I've been in Bunker 9 for so long, I barely recognize the people here anymore!" Leo laughed and shoved Jason towards the second bed that would not go upwards. Jason sat down and Leo flopped down next to him, making Jason twitch slightly.

Leo was so close he could feel the heat radiating from the boy. And since Leo was not on fire right now, that meant very close. "I'm not surprised. So how's it going with erm...whatever you are building there right now?" He asked casually and tried not to look sideways at Leo.

"Oh well, it's alright I guess. We are trying out some of the blueprints we have found at the Bunker. There's some pretty cool stuff. But somehow I don't think you came here to talk about that with me. You look like something is bothering you. Come on, spit it out." Leo punched him in the side playfully and Jason tried to smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace. "Yeah...well...Leo...about that..." Oh gods, this was harder than expected. Leo leaned forward, trying to look him in the face, but Jason turned it away quickly.

"Leo...I'm leaving tomorrow."

For a moment, there was no response. Truth be told, there was no sound in the room at all. Then Leo jumped up from the bed. "What? Don't tell me you got a quest and are planning to go without me!" He said outraged.

Jason sighed. "Actually...I didn't get a quest..." Leo blinked. "What do you mean? If it's not a quest...why are you leaving? To where?" He asked, a bit crestfallen.

Jason still didn't look at him, his heart stinging in his chest. "I'm going to Camp Jupiter." He said quietly, pleased with his self-control, given his inner turmoil right now.

Leo stood there, in front of him, staring at him blankly. "For how long?" "Hm?" "For how long are you going? When are you going to come back?" Jason's heart felt like it was being squeezed by a giant, ice cold hand. He looked up into Leo's face. It took all his effort to say this one, final, painful sentence.

„I won't be coming back here, Leo."

Leo's shoulders slumped. His eyes widened and there was unbelief written in his usually joyful eyes. Jason swallowed hard and looked down to his feet. „I'm sorry, Leo." He said quietly.

For a moment, Leo just stood there, staring at him. Then he slowly turned around and walked towards a table, starting to pull out different things from his tool belt, building something out of thin air. "Since when did you know?" He asked with a cool voice.

Jason closed his eyes. "Two weeks." At that, Leo spun around. "Two weeks?! And you tell me NOW?" He yelled and Jason could see a tear running down his face. He had made Leo cry. His insides turned and he got up, walking towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I just...didn't know how to tell you." Leo tried to push him away, but Jason held on. "But the others know, don't they? Why could you tell them but not me?" The Latino complained and gave up fighting, just slumping against Jason's chest now. Jason tried to find a suitable sentence in his head, but found none. They just stood there for a while, neither saying a word, Jason's arms still wrapped tightly around Leo.

Then Leo ended the hug. Not looking at Jason, he turned back to the table and started putting the just built object back into his pockets, letting it vanish.

"So...you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"And you won't come back?"

"...No..."

"Like...never ever?"

"...Most likely not."

"I see." Leo said and seemed to be considering something.

"Leo...I'm-..."

"So, how about a toast? About the good old times and that you find whatever you seek in Camp Jupiter?" Leo interrupted him and Jason blinked. "Erm...sure?" Leo turned around, a grin on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes and Jason watched him pulling out bottles and a shaker. "Cocktail time." He said happily and motioned for Jason to go sit back down on the bed without looking at him.

Leo sure had recovered quickly. But then again, this was better, anyways. It would have been much harder for Jason to leave with an upset and crying Leo – he probably could have never made himself leave if Leo had insisted on him staying. Another reason why Jason hadn't had the heart nor courage to tell him before now.

After a minute, the Latino came over, passing Jason a glass with blue liquid in it. "I thought blue would be good. What do you think?" Leo grinned at Jason and Jason's lip twitched. "Because I'm son of the sky god?" A weird expression crossed Leo's face. "Oh yeah, that's right. I was more thinking about you being so sad about having to leave all this awesomeness behind." As he said it, he was pointing at himself, of course. Jason couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that too."

He noticed Leo blushing slightly, but then he caught himself and raised the glass. "Well then. To you, mate. To good old times and to all that awesome stuff we've gone through together." Jason raised his glass as well and they toasted, each taking a sip.

It tasted weird, but in a good way. Maybe there was alcohol in it. Well, better they wouldn't let Chiron find out about it then. He could swear Leo was watching him, but when he turned his head, the boy was busy draining his glass. So Jason imitated him and drained his own as well. "Liked it?" Leo asked and something in his eyes made Jason frown. "Yeah, why you ask? You didn't poison it or anything, right?" For a second, Leo seemed to hesitate, which made Jason frown even more.

Then the boy grinned widely. "Nah, what are you thinking? Was just wondering whether you liked the combination." Jason was still frowning for a moment, but then shrugged it off. He must be imagining things.

They talked for a while, Leo asking him about random things like whether the new campers got claimed already or whether there were any other significant news Jason had forgotten to let him know. Jason found it much easier to talk about things now, though he wasn't sure whether that was because of him telling Leo about his departure or because of the drink.

He did notice however that he was getting a bit dizzy after a while. "Damn, what time is it? I feel so tired it got to be past midnight." He said after a while and shook his head slowly. Leo's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh, well if you want, you could sleep over. I have two beds after all." He then offered, but Jason shook his head.

Sleeping in the same room as Leo - so not going to happen.

Last night at camp or not, he was NOT going to ravage Leo, so he better stayed away from any temptation as well.

"Nah, it's alright. I better get going. ADHD is really weird, isn't it? Making time pass by so fast..." He mused and tried to get up, but then felt Leo's hand holding him back.

"Jason..." He muttered and Jason blinked surprised. He felt his vision getting all blurry and his legs started to tremble. What was wrong with him? "Yeah?" He asked and tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. Leo looked at him with that odd expression on his face.

"You...just stay for a little longer..." He said and Jason frowned. He wasn't sure whether that was a good idea. Now his whole body started trembling. "What the..." Jason started, but then he already fell backwards, feeling Leo catch him before his vision went black.

When Jason woke up again, he seemed to be lying in a bed. But it definitely wasn't his. He opened his eyes, expecting to not see anything but blurry outlines, but to his surprise he saw sharp and clear. And above him was none other than Leo.

"Leo...what the-..." He started and tried to move, just to notice that he couldn't. He turned his head slightly. His arms and legs were strapped to the bed. He was trapped. "I'm sorry, Jason." Leo said quietly and his eyes flashed with guilt.

"Leo, what's going on?" He asked frowning and tried to get free. Leo was so freaking close. Plus, he was sitting on his lap, right where Jason's private parts were. He did NOT want to let Leo find out about how those particular parts reacted to Leo.

Leo let a finger trace down Jason's face, making him stop in his tracks and stare at Leo. "I'm so sorry, Jason. Please don't hate me." The Latino said, then he leaned forward and kissed Jason straight on the mouth. Jason was so surprised he didn't even know how to react, his mind racing, trying to find out what the hell was going on here.

Then he felt Leo's tongue against his lips and opened his mouth slowly, feeling it slide inside. It was a very...interesting sensation. Jason decided to return the kiss carefully to see what would happen. Leo tensed for a moment, then leaned into the kiss some more. "Jason..." He breathed and Jason's heart fluttered as he began kissing him with more force.

For a while, they simply kissed and Jason's mind went blank. Therefore he could feel another part of his body act up.

Shit. Leo was SO going to find out.

Then Leo pulled back, looking down at Jason with dazed eyes. His eyes fixed on Jason's face, his hands started exploring Jason's body.

From his strong arms down over his chest to his belly button and then, slowly edging further down. Jason tried to move. "Leo...what are you doing..." He asked, his eyes full of confusion and yet...there was definitely a hint of lust in them as well.

Leo bent down and kissed Jason once more as his hand slid into the boy's pants. "What does it look like, Jason? I'm taking advantage of you." Leo said calmly.

Jason trembled slightly as Leo's hand closed around his dick. He couldn't believe this was happening. A smile hushed over Leo's face for a second. "I've wanted to do this for so long." He admitted and Jason's eyes widened. "Why...?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Leo laughed. "Jason, the potion I added to your drink doesn't affect your brain, so don't act that stupid."

Jason looked alarmed. "You drugged my drink?" He asked outraged and started moving, fighting against the strains, which made Leo pull out his hand from his pants.

Jason instantly regretted moving, holding utterly still, which made Leo grin and place his hand on his pants, exactly where the bulge was. "I did. How else would I have gotten you to stay and let me chain you to my bed?"

Jason looked stressed. Leo felt a tinge of guilt for a second. But what was done was done. A chance like this would never come up again. So he bent down and kissed Jason again, letting his hand slide back into the boy's pants.

Jason didn't put up a fight. Maybe he was too stunned. Leo didn't want to find out. Instead, he started tonguing him again and found him tonguing back. It felt so good. Leo could so get addicted to that. Though he doubted Jason would want to stay here, tied to his bed forever just so Leo could get more kisses.

Leo slowly pulled back, kissing his way down Jason's neck and staring at his t-shirt. Damn, why hadn't he taken Jason's clothes off before he tied him up? Jason was about to say something but Leo's hand squeezed his dick and he tried to suppress a moan.

Then Leo pulled out a pair of scissors from his belt and cut the shirt in half. "What the..." Jason exclaimed, but Leo's hand squeezed again and started moving up and down with a bit more force, stopping any further complaints.

Leo started ravaging Jason's collarbones with his tongue, moving down to his chest and stopping short at his belly button, all the while locking eyes with Jason, who was watching him intently. He had stopped moving much, just lying there and staring at Leo with a mixed expression Leo couldn't decipher.

He pulled out his hand from Jason's pants again and could swear he heard Jason made a sound close to a whimper. He grinned at the blond boy, opening his pants in slow motion. Jason's eyes narrowed and he pushed his hips forward. Leo chuckled.

"So you actually like it?" He asked and couldn't suppress a tinge of hopefulness in it. Jason actually blushed and turned his head. "I...well...you know..." For a second, Leo was curious about what Jason would say, but then his hands had opened Jason's pants and he was distracted by Jason's erection trying to push its way out from his underpants.

"Lift your hips." Leo ordered and found Jason actually doing it. He then slid both pants and underpants down far enough for him to have free access to his dick. Leo couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

Jason could feel Leo's warm hands on his erection. He closed his eyes and tried not to moan as Leo started fumbling around the head. But then he felt something wet and hot around it and couldn't help letting out a deep groan.

When he looked up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Leo was there, bent down in front of him, his warm mouth wrapped around his dick. Jason's gaze got blurry as the boy started sucking tentatively.

"Leo..." He moaned and Leo locked eyes with him. Brown met blue. Then Jason squeezed his eyes shut as Leo started taking more of him into his mouth, moving up and down on him and sucking harder. A shiver ran down Jason's back. This felt so good!

Leo's hands clasped around his buttock as he started moving faster and with more force. "L-Leo...!" Jason groaned and unconsciously thrust his hip upwards. Leo held him down with his hands and now kept to the tip, sucking and licking feverishly around it.

Jason thought he was going to die. "Leo...stop...I'm about to..." He tried warning him, but either Leo didn't hear him or he didn't care. He kept licking until he suddenly bit down softly, giving Jason the edge. "Leo!" He groaned and came into the boy's mouth, his insides exploding with his orgasm. He was sensitive enough to feel Leo swallow before he pulled back and looked down at Jason. Jason just laid there, breathing heavily, looking up into his eyes.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Thank you. I always wanted to do that. I take back what I said before. You have every right to hate me now. I'm sorry, Jason." Leo then whispered and smiled, yet it was a sad smile. "Why, Leo?" Jason asked, still dazed from his orgasm. He needed to know. Why did Leo want to do that? He just didn't understand.

"Because I love you, Jason. I always have." Leo whispered and leaned forward. For a second, Jason didn't realize what Leo had just said. Then he felt his arms being freed and realization kicked in.

"Wait...what? Leo, you...really?" A feeling of euphoria, even more intense than his orgasm, rushed through Jason. As Leo freed his legs, he just nodded and wanted to get off the bed, but Jason grabbed him and pulled him back, pushing him down onto the bed and towering over him. Before Leo could say anything, Jason shut him up with his mouth on his, kissing him passionately as Leo's eyes widened with surprise.

"Leo..." Jason purred and kissed the side of Leo's neck as he held him down by his arms. "What...are you doing...Jason?" Leo pressed out, moaning as Jason started sucking on his neck. "You think I'll let you get away with what you've always wanted to do without doing what I've always wanted to do?" Jason asked and grinned as he saw Leo's surprised face.

"What...what do you mean...?" He asked slowly and Jason's grin widened. "I love you, Leo." He whispered and watched Leo's eyes widen. Then a tear trickled down his face. "Really...?"

Jason smiled softly and kissed the tear away. His arms loosened on Leo's and he let the boy go free. "Yes, really." He said and bent back down to get another kiss. But as he did, Leo pushed his face up and met his mouth midway, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck and pulling him down forcefully.

Before they knew it, they were tonguing each other like mad and Jason had let his hands travel beneath the boy's shirt, groping on anything he could find.

Leo moaned and Jason broke the kiss to undress him. Leo helped with shaking hands. Feeling parted did not feel good at all, so they pushed their bodies back together. Leo's body was feeling hotter and hotter by the second.

"Watch that you don't catch fire..." Jason murmured against the kiss and heard Leo chuckle quietly as their hands traveled lower. When Jason grabbed hold of the belt, he hesitated for a moment.

Leo noticed and stopped. "What?" He asked and Jason looked at him oddly. Then he suddenly pulled the belt off the pants and wrapped it back around Leo, pulling both pants and underpants down in one fluent motion.

"What-..." Leo started, but then realized what Jason had done. Jason had a slight blush on his face. "I...I always pictured you with the belt on..." He said apologetically and Leo couldn't suppress a little chuckle before throwing himself at Jason.

They started kissing furiously, their hands on each other's dicks, stroking and teasing each other.

Then Jason got rid of his own pants completely which had still been dangling around somewhere near his feet, limiting his motions. He grabbed Leo's legs and pushed them apart, positioning himself between them and looking down at Leo, grinning winningly.

Leo just blushed and moaned as Jason's finger started prodding his entrance, slowly preparing him. Then Leo's hand slipped into his tool belt and pulled out a small pack of lube. Jason's grin widened.

"You want it so bad?" Leo just blushed harder and Jason put some of the transparent goo onto his finger before going back to prodding against his entrance, slowly letting one finger slide in. Leo moaned and clawed his bed sheets, though Jason tried to make it least painful as possible.

When Leo seemed to get use to the sensation, he let a second finger slide in and looked for Leo's good spot. That didn't take long. Leo's moans got louder and his language more incoherent. It seemed he was using Spanish. Jason decided he loved Spanish. He had no clue what Leo was saying, but it sounded awesome and hot and turned him on even more.

He started pushing into Leo some more until he couldn't take it anymore. Carefully, he made sure to cover his dick in the transparent fluid before hovering before Leo's entrance, hearing him whimper and trying to push against him.

Jason just smiled and held him in position, then, slowly prodding against him, he started sliding inside. Leo arched his back and moaned loudly, his face slightly screwed up. Jason started thrusting slowly, afraid of hurting Leo more than necessary, while Leo had his arms wrapped around Jason, holding him close and creating even more of this unbelievable heat.

Jason bit back the urge to thrust into Leo with all his might and groaned at the tightness around him. Leo opened his eyes a bit and murmured something in Spanish. "Sorry, I don't speak Spanish, Sexy." Jason said grinning and found Leo blushing slightly as he pulled Jason in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Jason..." He murmured in his ears and Jason's lips split into a smile. "I love you even more, Leo." He said and started thrusting into the boy a tad harder, making Leo moan even louder and writhe beneath him.

"J-Jason!" He muttered together with some other Spanish stuff and Jason pushed himself deeper and deeper into Leo, grabbing his hips for support and feeling as if he was going to explode from the pleasure and happiness inside him right then and there.

He saw Leo's hair catch on fire but it didn't seem to affect the bed so he didn't point it out, instead thrusting his dick all the way inside Leo, feeling the tightness contract around him even further. "By the gods, Leo, I love you so much." Jason exclaimed and grabbed the boy's legs, pushing them further up so they hung over his shoulders and thrust into Leo like there was no tomorrow, wrapping his hand around Leo's rock hard dick.

Leo moaned loudly and Jason knew he couldn't hold out much longer himself. He kept thrusting into Leo, the boy now whimpering with pleasure and his hands erupting on fire as well as he tore into the bed sheets. "Jason!" Leo screamed, the orgasm washing over him so intense his whole body went up in flames for a second, cum squirting out of his dick in high arch, covering his chest and the bed sheets as Jason felt the heat burn him, the sweet pain giving him the edge.

He started groaning loudly and came into Leo, his own orgasm unleashing a shock-wave killing off Leo's flames – and the light in the room that came crashing down from the ceiling and lande on the floor in the middle of the room, leaving them in complete darkness.

For a moment, the two of them simply stayed in that position, then Jason dropped on Leo like a dead man. "Leoo~..." He purred and wrapped his arms around the Latino. "Jason..." Leo murmured happily and snuggled against the blonde. "I love you." He whispered and Leo smiled. "Te quiero más que nada en el mundo." And even though Jason didn't know any Spanish, he knew what Leo meant.

The two fell asleep like that, snuggled close to each other satisfied, until Leo shot up in the middle of the night. "Wait, are you still going to leave for Camp Jupiter?" He asked horrified and Jason sat up sleepily. "What? Nah, I just wanted to do that so I wouldn't jump on you in near future." He explained and wrapped his arm around Leo again, pulling him back down to sleep. "Oh, please don't stop doing that. This was amazing." Jason chuckled. "Trust me, I won't stop. You got me addicted already." He said and Leo's hair erupted in flames again. Jason only opened one of his eyes lazily, smiling at him softly and then closed it again, drifting off to sleep. Leo forced the flames out and grinned broadly against Jason's chest, falling asleep again himself.

Fin


End file.
